If I Decided To Stay
by ClarkeBlake
Summary: Just a little Bellarke one-shot that came to my mind today. What if Clarke chose to stay instead of leave after the battle in Mount Weather? Cute little Bellarke drabble. Enjoy :)


It never got old to her, looking at the stars from the ground. They were just so beautiful. Each and every one was different and could have planets orbiting around it similar to Earth. Were there people on that planet too? Or did they destroy their planet like her ancestors had.

Clarke fidgeted on the log she was sitting on. About an hour ago she walked away from Camp Jaha to get a good look at the stars. She often needed some alone time to get over the pain. The pain of losing Finn, getting betrayed by Lexa, and committing genocide in Mount Weather. It was all too much for her sometimes. Ever since she got back, she wanted to leave, but a certain special brown haired, freckle-faced boy kept her there. She tried to leave, but seeing pain in his eyes when she suggested leaving was enough to make her stay.

Clarke could feel the tears coming on, the nightmares never seemed to go away. The feeling of pulling the lever back haunted her even while she was awake. She wondered how he got through it. He made it seem so simple to just move on past it.

Clarke turned around to look towards Camp Jaha. She could see the lights illuminating the otherwise dark field. Children were laughing and playing, adults were finishing up their daily duties, and the remaining 44 or so were sitting around a campfire with Bellamy telling stories. Clarke just felt so out of place since they got back, but at least she had Bellamy who somewhat knew what she was going through.

Clarke turned back around towards the woods and returned her gaze to the night sky. She saw a shooting star fly by and closed her eyes.

"_Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" _She had asked him.

"_I wouldn't even know what to wish for. What about you?" _He had replied.

A gust of wind sent chills down her spine. She hugged herself and reopened her eyes. "I'd wish for none of this to have ever happened. I wish that once we beat the grounders, we would have stayed inside the drop ship just a little while longer. Than maybe, just maybe the mountain men would have left us alone." Clarke answered Bellamy's question from months before.

She knew it was a stupid thing to wish for, but it was what she wanted. She didn't want to face this pain everyday. Seeing their faces everyday, it reminded her of what she did to get them home. Clarke looked down at her backpack that was leaning against the log. She could slip away now and no one would know until morning. Then she would be long gone and maybe the pain would disappear. She could go to Polis and try to make a deal with the grounders to honor the truce despite the end of Mount Weather.

Clarke reached over and grabbed her pack. She slung it over one shoulder and then started to walk, but a strong hand grabbed her arm. She turned around to face the person. It was Bellamy.

"Clarke, where are you going?" He asked desperately. He sounded out of breath, like he ran there. But why?

"I thought you were by the fire." She said, trying to change the subject. "I was but when I realized you were gone, I had to make sure you didn't run off." He answered. Clarke felt a small blush creep up her cheeks. "Well you came here just in time." she mumbled as she sat back down on the log. He joined her and pulled her in close to him. Then, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "We've been over this princess, you can't leave." He said. Clarke bit her lip. She couldn't look at him without feeling like crying.

"Why do you care?" She choked. Bellamy shook his head. "I'm just the stupid princess that always got in the way of your plans. I bossed you around, I screamed at you, and I almost let you die twice." She whimpered. "It's not your fault, Clarke. I would have done whatever it took to protect you." He replied. Clarke nodded and scootched closer to him to warm up.

"But you wouldn't have gone to Mount Weather if I told you not to." She said. He gently touched her cheek and turned her head to face him so he could look in her pale green eyes. "You're right, I would have done whatever you asked of me because…"

He paused and licked his lips. It was like he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. "Because I'm in love with you." He admitted. Clarke searched his face for any sign of him joking, but he was dead serious. She felt her heart fly out of her chest. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She reached her hands around his head, tugged on his hair, and kissed him.

"I love you too, Bellamy Blake." She sighed into the kiss. In that moment, Clarke realized why she had to stay. She loved him all along, and they needed each other. That was one thing that would never change, no matter what the next day would bring.


End file.
